mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Demonhead Mobster Kingpin
- Mask= - Face= }} |-|Second= |-|Final ▾= - Face= - Mask= }} |first = 850 |ego = Mobster Kingpin }}Demonhead Mobster Kingpin is the terrifying ultimate form of Mobster Kingpin and the final final boss of Problem Sleuth. Team Sleuth spends as much time battling DMK as they spent solving the entire rest of the game. Mobster Kingpin enacted , ingesting large quantities of SUGAR FREE CANDY LIQUOR, thus receiving enormous amounts of imagination. Once in the realm of imagination, MK was able to descend into demon form once Fiesta Ace Dick inverted the stained glass window. Demonhead Mobster Kingpin has multiple faces, each with its own health bar(s). In his original form, DMK was also covered in an impenetrable iron armor that had to be unlocked by using keys. Each time the health bars of one of his faces are depleted, DMK's Nether-Regional Vulnerabulb blooms, exposing his weak spot. When Team Sleuth manages to defeat two of the beast's forms, the hideous final face appears which is not truly vulnerable to anything other than righteous fires of charisma, but it is unknown if there is any hero with enough Pulchritude to wield it in the entire imaginary universe. Problem Sleuth appears to be able to wield the righteous fires of charisma through Sepulchritude, and deals an impressive amount of damage, taking down one of his health bars in a single hit, and with Sleuth Diplomacy lv. 99: Pax Probliscum, the Unpleasant note Problem Sleuth created, and the Smith Corona Blotspitter combined, it has the power to take out ANOTHER one of DMK's health meters. His third face appears to have a Sick Burn meter, but it is unknown what it does, though it might have something to do with Sleuth Diplomacy lv. 99: Pax Probliscum being so powerful. DMK's third face can regenerate or create a lot of new health meters using the Ladder to Hell maneuver, making him invincible to all maneuvers other than Final Flip Out and the final explosion of Sepulchritude. Once Demonhead Mobster Kingpin was finally defeated, his body deployed a Fetal Seedpod, which if allowed to detach from the rest of the corpse, would have grown into a fully rejuvenated Demonhead Mobster Kingpin. Demonhead Mobster Kingpin was finally slain after the Snoop Bust collided with his Fetal Seedpod, nearly depleting his supply of Pep Gold. The remaining gold was finally eliminated when Problem Sleuth finally let go of his cherished candy corn he had been safeguarding for the entire adventure, allowing them to hit the Seedpod. Battle Techniques * LV. 49 Abstracted Thought * : Spiky barbs molest the target in a humiliating manner. * * : Shameless flagella wiggle about, molesting everything in sight. * : DMK shoots high intensity beams from his eyes. * : Strips Team Sleuth of their NAUTICAL PROWESS. * : Cures DMK of his Diabetes. Luckily, Team Sleuth was able to use DMK's emotions as a weakness to beat his second face into submission. * : DMK lets loose a writhing bewilderment of ill-mannered FLAGELLA. * : DMK summons the Clown Pontificate. * : A ridiculously deadly Comb Rave attack. DMK charges up, then unleashes a shockwave that has so much power it rips the entire universe in half. * Thornswoggle: DMK releases his BRIER OF CRUELTY which he can use offensively to get all up in his opponents' business by putting them in a PRICKLY SLEEPER HOLD or defensively as a shield of sorts. * : DMK grows an absurd amount of health meters. As if he wasn't difficult enough already. * Defensive Glower: Defend the seedpod at all costs! Category:Problem Sleuth characters